Time Off
by SleepingBeautysDead
Summary: Hijikata X Sougo
1. Chapter 1

Hijikata layed out side when a voice called out to him.  
"Yo, usless what are you waiting for? Shouldn't you be leaving Mr. Vacation?" Okita asks as he sits next to Hijikata.  
"Shut up I'm doing important Vice Captain stuff!" Hijikata retorted sitting up and leans against the piller, getting annoyed now.  
"As in being usless?" Sougo asks with a smile.  
"Did you come here to practice being an ass...?" Hijikata started but stopped as another member of the Shinsengumi walked by. "Don't stay out to late! If you're late tomorrow than it's harakiri, Charles!"  
"It not Charles it's Charlie, dick head." She yelled loudly as she tripped and fell face first into a mud puddle.  
Okita fall's over laughing as Charlie picks herself up out of the puddle, she was about to run over to beat the two men sitting on the porch to the Shinsengumi headquarters. A monk with long black hair offers her a helpful hand as a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair hands her a hanky.  
"What are you daring to call your commanding officer?" Hijikata screams as he draws his sword.  
"I think he called you a dick head." Okita replys with a smile.  
"I did!" Charlie call's with a smile.  
"Do you not know what a dick is? It would seem you would know what one looks like since you've had the same boyfriend for years." Claudia looks at Okita with a smile. "Have you guys gone all the way yet?" A scream was her answer.  
"He might leave you for a real man like me!" Charlie pokes her breasts and winces.  
"YOU'RE A MAN?!" Claudia shouts louder than she meant. The monk covers his ears.  
"Could you be quitter?"  
"NO! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY BEST FRIENDS A MAN AND GAY!" She yelled staring at Charlie's cleavage.  
"More man than Toushi is." Charlie stated while Hijikata yell's in the back ground.  
"I don't get why you didn't tell me though!" Claudia yell's. The monk still has his hands over his ear's.  
"I think it's abut time we left."  
"I don't!" Claudia begins to calm down and tugs his hands away from his ears. Charlie grabs the back of Claudia's shirt and walks away, Claudia in toe.  
"I wont be late tomorrow Hijkata!" Charlie call's over her sholder as Claudia whines after the monk for a piggy back ride.  
Okita is now rolling on the ground with laughter, Hijikata sits there confused about what had happened right in front of his own face. He stands up though, slowly, and looks down at the laughing Okita. He kicks his side and huffs as he sits leaning against his pillar.  
"Oi, oi, Hijikata I have a present for you!~ It's a surprise!~ Close your eyes!~"  
"Why would I close my eyes with you in the same area as I am?!"  
"Because it's a good surprise!~" Okita smiles widely.  
"I don't care!"  
"Well you'll going to get it anyways!~" Okita pulls his bazooka out with a big smile. "Say good bye!" He pull's the trigger. Hijikata just barely makes it out of the way of the big missile.  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" He screams as he pulls his sword from it's rightful place at his slender waist.  
"How could you tell?" His grin could chalenage that of the cheshire cat.  
"How can't I?!" He shouts as he makes a slash for Okita's well toned stomach or torso. He jumps out of the way before he could tell.  
"Okita's turn!~" Okita makes a slash for the legs but Hijikata moved.  
"YOU'RE BOTH SUPPOSED TO BE ON VACTION!" The gorilla like captain of the shinsengumi smacks both of them in the back of the head. After he hits them both he lean's in towards, Okita. "Make sure that through out the week he has off, he doesn't do any thing and I'll get you a new bazooka."  
"Is this some kind of bribery?"  
"Do you want it?"  
"OF COURSE!" Okita shouts with out thinking. Hijikata looks up from the ground with a frown.  
"Of course what?"  
"Nothing Toushi."Kondou says with a smile. "But you have a week off. And just so I know you do nothng when you are off, Sougo here will watch you!~"  
"WHAT?!" Hijikata screams while whipping around to view the brown haired man. "I don't need a baby sitter!"  
"No of course not!~" Kondou says with a shake of his head. "He's only there because I want to make sure you don't come in!~"  
"Are you trying to kill me, Koundo?" Hijikata's words muffled by an unlit cigarette, than moves to light it. Okita, him being him, wanted to screw with Hijikata. Okita strolls over and takes the cigarette from his mouth and hands it to Koundo.  
"Why did you give that to Kondou, Hijikata? You know he doesn't smoke!~" Okita asks with a smile. Hijikata brings out another and places I to his lips. Kondou walk away with a shake of his head.  
"No!~" Okita says as he goes to snatch the cigarette rom his lips but Hijikata wasn't losing another. He moved away, but that was a wrong move. Okita was still moving for the cigarette so of course when Hijikata moved he fell. But he fell on Hijikata because all he did was moved back a step.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouts from the ground, only able to see the face of Okita. Okita smiles and takes a picture of Hijikata's face was bright red because of the position they were in. Only he noticed. Okita had his hands on either side of Hijikata's head and one leg in between Hijikata's and one on his left. Okita smiled again. Leaning forward he decides to screw with him. He take the cigarette and places it to his lips. He takes a long drag, almost choking but he had lungs of steel. He blows the air out slowly.  
"I was wondering when you would learn to share!~" Okita smiles widely and happily. "I think you need to learn some more!~" He leans in right as Charlie pops out of no where.  
"Sorry! Am I inturupting something here?" Charlie asks with smile.  
"Nope not at all." Okita says from his place on Hijkata's lap. "Now what is it you needed?"  
"I forgot something... But it seems like I came at a wrong time."  
"No, not at all!" Hijikata jumps up off the ground but not until something happens. Okita's ass had brushed against Hijikata's croch. Both faces go red. Hijikata's the redest.  
"I just remembered I have to go rent a room."  
"But I have to go with you!" Okita whines as Charlie walks away with what ever she needed.  
"And now things get awkward between the two men!~"  
"DAMN IT YAMAZAKI!"  
Running away Yamazaki can't help but laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking into the distance Okita laughs.  
"I think we need to go home!~"  
"I don't want to go home!" Okita get's impatient and takes his pack of cigarettes as Hijikata goes to take one.  
"If you want to live give them back!" Hijikata is looking at a lamp as he screams out his threat.  
"Don't you think you're being a little harsh to the lamp? I don't think it did anything to deerve it." Okita had a smile on his face the whole time he was talking.  
"Shut the HELL up!" Hijikata shouts as he turns the right way, a little bit flushed.  
Okita runs out the door suddenly and Hijikata ran after him. The little shit had his cigarettes. He was in an ally way when Hijikata caught up to him. Okita turns to look at Hijikata with a smile. As he took a step to be closer he tripped and fell towards Hijikata again.

Hijikata's point of view~ Okita had fallen. He. had. fallen. Oh shit he was falling towards me! As his body hits mine I lose all the air in my lungs and my balance. Trying to grab onto a string from a sign my hand gets tangled and stuck and I fall. I gasp as I hit the ground, there was nothing I could do and it honestly frustrated me but what frustrated me more was the goofy look on Okita's face.

Okita's point of view~ Turning to look at Hijikata was a bad idea, was all that I could think of as I quickly realized that there was something in path but not soon enough to react. I was falling...Again. I was normally never this clumsy, why is it that now that I'm with Hijitaka that every little thing trips me up? Why was he always in my way? I couldn't help but notice as falling with my face forcefully pressed into his chest how sickly the smell of smoke that clung to him and something else. I couldn't stop myself from leaning into him before we hit the ground. Ugh I hated him, always causing all the misfortune in my life, taking everything that's important from me. One day I'll show him...

Narrator They both hit the ground with a loud thud, with an awkward silence flowing through the air, they hear a quiet giggle breaking the air of silence. With Hijikata's hand tangled in the small rope making it hard for him to sit up after the nearly unmoving Okita.  
"Get off!"said the inebriated and increasingly frustrated Hijikata, "And give me back my cigarettes, you little shit!"  
Looking down at him, Okita relises he has the upper hand in this. BLACK MAIL!  
"Make me." Okita says with a smirk, he holds up the pack of cigarettes up, still oon his lap, but out of Hijikata's reach.  
"GIVE THEM TO ME OR YOU WONT WAKE UP BREATHING TOMORROW!"  
"But your not allowed back at Shinsengumi, isn't that what Koundo said?" Okita tilt's his head slightly to the right in a questioning manor.  
Hijikata was red with anger. All Okita could do when he looked down was smirk. "Isn't it?"  
"Shut up you spoiled brat!" As Hijikata goes to hit Okita, he gets snapped back by the rope still entaingled around his wrist. Okita fell back on him, their forheads hitting. Okita didn't move, but instead stayed like that.  
"You sure are in a jiff aren't you?" Okita smiled. "Would you like some assistance civilian.?"  
Hijikata goes even more red than before. He goes to hit Okita, but he snaps back. The only thought going through both heads as they layed flush against each other was, 'that was a stupid move, Hijikata.'  
"Get off of me, you little shit!"  
"Are you sure that's what you want me to do?" Okita leans closer, for he noticed something Hijikata has yet to notice, stupidly. The only thing racing through his mind was 'FUCK'. Hijikata struggles to at least loosen the tight rope around his wrist, to no avail.  
"Ge-get off of me, you little shit!" He was stuttering only because he finally noticed that something that Okita was so amused by.  
"Well something tells me you want me to stay here, don't you think so audience?" Okita smiles because of the slight buldge in Hijikata's pants.  
Okita's point of view~ I started to feel awkward and decided to cut him loose, but only after I maked a comment. "To bad you don't get to find release!~" He steps back with a small smile. What the fuck?! Why am I doing any of this shit?! God tell me why I am excited to know that Hijikata is excited over me! I mean what the hell?! Did I do something wrong in a past life to cause all of this? No! I'm a good person, it must be him, he must have done something to me.

Hijikata's point of view~ Looking up and lost I finally stand. I pull my cell phone from a pocket and dial a number. "Yes I need a cab?"  
"Where are you located?"  
"109 McLessens Rd." I stated like I wasn't getting turned on because of a subordinate.  
"Alright we'll be there as soon as we can!~ Thank you for your service!~" The cheery voice hangs up. I pull the phone away from my head with a sigh. "The cab'll be here-" Just than a cab comes in. I frown, mind wheeling. How could they be here so quickly if they are across town? What ever, that's the least of my worries. Hopefully.

Narrator~ They both climb into the cab, Okita in front. Just to get away from the awkwardness.  
"I'm sorry sir, your not supposed to sit in the front seat." The cab lady had a devilish smile on her face, but an angelic voice.  
Okita snorts as he climbs into the back seat. His shoulder and Hijikata's brushed every time they hit a bump or turned.  
"So are you guys lovers having a quarrel?" The taxi lady asks, she was wearing a hat that blocked the view to her face, but Hijikata could almost make out the voice and who it belonged to. Just as what she said registered to him.  
"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" He screams while Okita laughs with a drunken blush to his face.  
"So no 69?"  
"What?" Okita ust not get it, but he did at the same time.  
"THE FUCK?!"  
"Yeah that's what I said!~" The cab lady giggles and just before she drops them off Okita gets it. You could tell he got it because of the evil smile going across his face. He could hardly hear the two people yelling as he was scheming.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking off into the distance a little Okita smiles. Just when he does a younger, longer haired, Hijikata sits infront of him, smiling. "Hows Okita today?" Narrowing his eyes Okita growls. "Why do you want to know?"  
Tilting his head Hijikata laughs. "I think I should worry over the youngest don't you?"  
"N-no." Okita hadn't meant to stutter. "Besides I'm your sempia!"  
"Yes but that doesn't change that you're the youngest!~" Okita growls deep in his throat.  
"Go away!" He shouts with a frown. "Just go away!"  
"Why?" Hijikata had grabbed Okita's arms and was pulling him towards himself. "Now why don't you tell me why you hate me so much?"  
"Why should I? And you shouldn't talk to your sempia like that." Okita was trying to stay calm, but was almost about to brake.  
"Because I want to know why you hate me!~ And I really don't care how I speak to you. It's not like theres any one round to here." He speaks as he leans in.  
~~~ Okita shoots up from his bed with a gasp. "Dammit. He's in my dreams to!" He could feel the rough leather of the cab itching his back and the soft shoulder of Hijikata sitting next to him. He was so much nicer back than. Not Okita, he would forever hold that day against him.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing the building they were renting Hijikata snorts. "What the hell?!" He shouts as he turns around to look at the- "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CAB?!"  
"She left after I paid her!~" Okita says with a smile. Yes he loved to screw with him.  
"Where the hell are we?!" He shouts.  
"At a house that Koundo was nice enough to rent for us!~" I reality it was just a house that belonged to the Shinsengumi. "Now come on. I'm sure there are things you need to do to get dinner ready!~"  
"Why would I cook?!" Hijikata screams, louder than he meant.  
"Pfft. Why wouldn't you?" Okita smiles. "I wouldn't think you were that thin because of fast food." His smile withers. "You did not just hear that."  
"Was that a complement I heard?"  
"No! You heard nothing." Okita says while moving his hands in front of Hijikata's face. "Nothing." He whispers.  
"Oh but I'm positive that I heard something along the lines of me being hot and/or thin." Hijikata smiles as Okita's face resembles that of a strawberry.  
"Shut up!" He screams as he draws his sword, holding it in front of him Hijikata laughs. He pulls his out to.  
"If it's a fight, than let's go." He swings first and nicks Okita's shoulder. Okita only smiles as he slips Hijikata's feet out from under him. He hits the ground with an 'oof' and a poof dirt. Okita put's the tip of his blade to Hijikata's neck, with a smile in face.  
"I think I won." Okita smiles as he bends lower, over his sword. "Now tell me, what's my prize?"  
"Nothing but what you take." Hijikata replys almost flirtingly.  
"Oh is that so?" The memory's of his dream not so long ago hit is head an forcefully make him lean closer. "But I don't think that's what you had in mind, was it?" He moves the sharp blade away from Hijikata's throat, rather face, and sits on him. "Because you know you're at a disadvantage to be making demands."  
"I can very clearly see that." Hijikata smiles while moving his head up.  
"This isn't going to be a replay of what happened in the ally, is it?" Okita asks with a smile. "Because I would be disappointed."  
"Why would that be?"  
"You never finished what you start."  
"Okita, you and I both know this was all your doing."  
"Sadly all this is not from my planning. But this is." He says as he leans forward, their lips almost touching. "I'm hungry.~" Okita says with a smile as he stands.  
"Fuck you."  
"You know you want to." Okita says with a wink.

Hijikata's point of view~ "Yo, food's ready!" I shout as I start to untie the apron from around my waist. I had coughcoughhelpcoughcough putting it on.  
"So what did you cook?" Okita asks from the table, chopsticks in hand already and slowly taking a sip of the juice in front of him. I couldn't help but notice how soft and almost sweet looking Okita's lips were, it wasn't fair thinking about him and their past. Past? Do we even really have a past?  
I was shocked out of thought when Okita came up to me taking the plate from me with an almost evil aura surrounding him. What was that sadist trying to do? I wont let my guard down this time, there's no way he's going to trip me up again...he wouldn't dare.

Okita's point of view~ That dick trying to keep my food from me! I should punish him tonight...

Narrator~ Okita kept shooting glares from across the table where Hijikata sits pouring mayo over his food. He really is Mayora! "Mayo addict." Okita mudders under his breath.  
"I'm sorry, did you say something Okita?" Hijikata looks up with a half frown.  
"Nothing." Okita just pushes his plate away and sits there waiting for Hijikata to finish his food, well mayo... "Are you done yet?"  
"Why?" Hijikata asks as he pushes his plate away, also done now. Good.  
Hijikata pulls out a cigarette and lights it, "What are you looking at?" Hijikata says with a little trail of smoke coming from his mouth and tapping the tip into an ash tray.  
"Don't know but it sure is ugly." Okita smiles at his own joke. "Now come here!"  
"No." Hijikata says as he blows out another plume of smoke.  
Okita growls and stands, walking over to Hijikata. Okita steals Hijikatas cigarette as he sits on his lap. Okita takes a drag and than lets the smoke leave his mouth slowly, placing it to Hijikata's lips he smiles. "Now than, it's time for your punishment."  
"Punishmen-" He hears a click and realizes to late that he was hand cuffed to something, unable to move and then blackness, somehow that brat managed to blindfold him and seal his movements.

Hijikata's point of view~ "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I start to scream loudly, than I can feel the press of something against my lips. For some reason I knew it was Okita, so when he pulled away I screamed again. "WHAT THE HELL SOUGO?!" A flush goes across my face when I realizes that I called him by his first name.  
"Oh? No more Okita? Are we that familiar now?" I can feel presser on my lap.

Narrator~ Okita has a smile on his face as he looks down at Hijikata hand cuffed to the piller, and blind folded. Leaning in closer Okita presses his lips against Hijikata's, yet to think of what he should do next to punish him. Hijikata can't help but pull away at first trying to keep himself from enjoying the kiss, with Okita's tongue running across the seam of his lip asking for entrance. He keeps his mouth shut until Okita nips, hard, drawing a small amount of blood and then entering Hijikata's mouth.  
Okita can't help but think of how to tease the poor man into submission, if he were to get Hijikata hard enough to bursting point...then what? Then he will be mine to do what I wish. Hijikata. no longer holding himself back, leans into the kiss, enjoying Okita's exploration of his mouth and his skillful tongue maneuvers and the light nips. Trying not to let a small moan escape, he tenses his body only to notice the slight friction between the two of them.  
Okita pressed harder into the kiss, forcing Hijikata into the pillar, letting the handcuffs chafe against Hijikata's wrists causing him to wince. He didn't quite feel it, but it was there. Hijikata did something he thought he would never do in the presence of a man, he moaned. Okita smirked as he trialed small kisses down to his throat where he stopped. He nipped a spot and that earned him another moan. He sucked on that on spot for a moment leaving a mark as he grew bored in that aspect. He started to unbutton Hijikata's shirt, but stopped when he heard Hijikata trying to refuse him once more, "S-s-ougo...st-hnn." Hijikata let out another moan as Okita bit at his collar bone.  
Deciding it was time to reposition himself, Okita removed himself from Hijikata's lap, forcing Hijikata's legs slightly apart and placing one of his between Hijikata's legs and the other on to the side. Positioning himself just right to see the view of the helpless Hijikata, face red, shirt unbuttoned, pink and erect nipples...and that wasn't the only thing erect that Okita noticed. Letting his knee rub against Hijikata's thy sending shocks through the dark haired mans body and a loud moan through his lips. Forcing his lips against Hijikata's again and letting his hands trace over the slender, muscular body of the dark haired man. Reaching the nipples, he swirls his fingers and lightly pinches, the erect nipple while his knee rubs into Hijikata's thy. Letting his left hand trail down Hijikatas abdomen, memorizing every little detail with his finger tips before reaching his pants and starting to undo them. "S-soug-o." Hijikata called out, letting Okita know it was time to finish this quickly. Trailing his lips from Hijikata's along his jaw and up to his ear giving a light nip and humming, letting his hands undo Hijikata's pants and pulled them down slightly before letting his knee rub against Hijikata's thy once more.  
Hijikata let out another loud moan, arching his back and leaning into Okita wanting the feeling of his rough touch more. Okita felt that Hijikata was moistened and whispered in his ear after another hard nip, "Do you want more?" Hijikata flushes bright red and moans in reply. Okita smiles as he stands up, he moves to grab something from his pocket. All Hiikata could hear was a snap and than nothing. He couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything, until he heard foot steps walking away from him and a door shutting. "YOU FUCKING DICK!" Hijikata screams when he realized that Okita had left him reeling.


End file.
